Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 35th episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover Plot Captain Frightbeard, the most fearsome pirate in all of Skylands is plundering through the skies of Station Square. Only Master Eon and the Skylanders know where Captain Frightbeard is hidden in his ship, can the heroes find and defeat Frightbeard before the whole city is blown to smitheriens? Seadog Pirate Trouble (The scene starts at the Thorndyke Mansion) (King Joseph and Cylindria were playing a wrestling video game) Video Game Referee: K.O.! Player 1! You Win! King Joseph: Who's next to have a turn? (Soon the a spyglass was spying on them, In the sky was a giant pirate ship and a fearsome captain who is none other than: Captain Frightbeard) Captain Frightbeard: Yes, with no heroic do gooders, nothing will stand in me way. (Laughs) (The theme song plays) (At night, The Phantom Tide's mouth opens and eats half of the buildings in Station Square) (The next morning on the news) Scarlet Garcia: This is Scarlet Garcia with breaking news! Last night a huge flying airship ate half of Station Square, With no other familier ideas of the other villains. Who is responsible for this mess!? Ed: Seen it. (Changes the channel) Seen it. (Changes the channel) Seen in. (Changes the channel) Seen it. (Changes the channel) Seen it. Jackson Piraka: (busy working out on how Angel Island find its way to Earth as well) How exactly does a floating island, made it's way to Earth, is beyond me. Thok: Chris, do you have any real magazines with some real pictures? Ed: Seen it. (Changes the channel) Twilight Sparkle: (helping out on the possible theory's on how everyone is sent to Earth long ago, also along with Angel Island recently) You know, it must have something to do with these Chaos Emeralds, it is with the current understandings that it assembles a chain reaction to where the Chaos Control continues to escalate, teleporting even more bigger things, like being fused together into one giant planet, which we're now residing in. Edd: (helping as well) Yes well, in order to get us home, one must require all 7 Chaos Emeralds once again to teleport back to our own worlds or else there's no telling what will happen next in the near future. Rico Rahkshi: If it truly is going to happen if it's too late, we would kiss the entire planet goodbye. Ed: Seen it. SpongeBob: I'm sure we will figure something out soon. Shantae: You might be right. (Soon a mysterious portal opens and creatures called: Skylanders and their lord Master Eon walks out.) Shantae, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea & Milla Basset: ?! (Get ready) Zaktan: (stepping back) We've got company! Thok: What the...? Where did they come from? Ed: Seen it. Jackson Piraka: Explain to us who are you & what are you doing inside the house? Master Eon: Greetings heroes, I am Eon. And these are the Skylanders. Rico Rahkshi: (calling the team) Guys? We got a big one. Come here quick! Eddy: (as the rest of the Crossovers gather round) Hey, what's going on here? Don't leave me alone! Ed: (Still watching TV) Seen it. (Changes the channel) Seen it. (Eddy takes the remote and throws it at him, hitting him in the forehead between the eyes) Didn't see that. (Laughs, while being dragged by Eddy) River Piraka: Skylanders? It would seem that Angel Island is not the only thing that has come to our Earth, due to recent events. We indeed have guests. SpongeBob: Pardon us for asking, but we want to know is why have you come to us? Master Eon: The most devious ship has returned and is plundering the skies of your city. This ship is called the Phantom Tide, captained by the fearsome pirate to plunder the world: Captain Frightbeard. Stealth Elf: We've come to ask for you help, you know a lot about this city more than we do. King Joseph: Twilight, that reminds me. (Takes a pirate book out) I found this book about all legendary pirates in the world, maybe you can find out what Frightbeard's weakness is. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can. Sonic: Then, let's get going. Master Eon: (Stops Sonic) Sonic, There are some things you must know about Frightbeard. Rainbow Dash: Frightbeard? Never heard of him. Jet Vac: Captain Frightbeard is a very devious pirate, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Stealth Elf: He's also hidden somewhere in his ship, Not even Eon knows where he is. King Joseph: Well, it's a good thing I have this book. It also knows about The Phantom Tide, and what is inside the ship. Vezok: Let me see that book. (Begins reading the book about the Phantom Tide) Edd: Prehaps this book would provide us with some vital information for this situation. Jackson Piraka: Joseph, how do you & the Skylanders know so much about the ins & outs of the Phantom Tide? King Joseph: I've been on an adventure with them once back then. But no time for flashbacks, we have a pirate to stop. Master Eon: Indeed. Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world rests in your hands. (The group rushes out to begin the search.) Flain: Wait, you guys know what you are doing! (Captain Frightbeard and his crew are seen stealing money from the people and firing the Phantom Tide's cannons at the buildings) Captain Frightbeard: Crew! Take the prisoners to the brig! The rest of ye, continue blowing this city to pieces! I'll be in me quarters enjoying me new gem. (Holding a Chaos Emerald) Pirates: Aye! (Inside one of the buildings) Elderly Man: Good, it's finally finished! A memoir of my life, written in red ink. (An explosion from the Phantom Tide's cannonball burns the memoir) Oh, rats. (King Joseph's airship is seen with everyone on board.) King Joseph: (To Jackson who's in the crow's nest) Do you see Captain Frightbeard yet? Jackson Piraka: (with Ed, showing him how to properly look through a telescope) Nothing immediate so far. SpongeBob: Still, we can't be too sure on what's really going on out there in the city. General Sharktooth: (Noticing the monitor is beeping) Oh no. King Joseph: What is it, Sharktooth? General Sharktooth: Frightbeard has a hold of a Chaos Emerald. Eruptor: There's Frightbeard's ship. (On the Phantom Tide) Seadog Pirate: Ship ahoy! Captain Frightbeard: Prepare for broadside! (The Phantom Tide readies its cannons) King Joseph: Oh boy, Quick! Cyli, Pac-Man! Prepare the cannons! Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf! Get our crew ready! We're going into battle! (King Joseph's airship readies its cannons as well) King Joseph and Captain Frightbeard: FIRE!!! (The ships fire the cannons at each other) Ed: Hit 'em hard! Captain Frightbeard: Grapplers at the ready! Prepare to board! (Frightbeard's crew gets ready to board Joseph's airship) Jet Vac: Here they come! Get ready! King Joseph: (Sees Frightbeard escaping into the magazine of The Phantom Tide) Jackson! Frightbeard's getting away! Get Carol, Shantae, and Sash. Cause the five of us are going after him! Jackson Piraka: SpongeBob & Milla, secure the crew. Make sure they're safe. (Getting Shantae, Sash Lilac & Carol Tea) Everyone else, you gotta defend the ship & fight back. Vezok: Sir yes sir...! Jackson Piraka: (pull Rico on deck) That means you Rico, get! SpongeBob: We won't let you down. Shantae: His destruction ends now. We best make sure that our airship stays afloat. Sash Lilac: You and Joseph ready, Jackson? Jackson Piraka: Always determined to help. (begins to swing on the ropes to Frightbeard ship with Joseph, Shantae, Sash Lilac & Carol Tea) Carol Tea: Alright, Frightbeard! Show yourself! King Joseph: Uh, guys? We got a problem. (The camera cuts to a huge pirate maze in front of Joseph, Jackson, Shantae, Sash and Carol) Jackson Piraka: D'OH! Shantae: Which way should we go? We can't risk getting lost in this maze. Sash Lilac: You're right, we best stick together & try to figure out where Frightbeard could be hiding. King Joseph: Maybe we should go.. this way. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes